


one of them's F and the other one's U

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bullying, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jock Harry, M/M, Nerd Louis, big shocker there, for like point two secs, its all shes writes.., more high school fluff from sam, weed act but ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" He smirked down at the larger boy and it was kind of funny, how he was so broad and this huge lanky giant, but he was so easily broken down by the tiny boy who could probably fit in his pocket easily.</p><p>“Love you sweet pea,” He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair sweetly, pressing a kiss to his nose.</p><p>“Love you too Loubear,” "</p><p>Aka Louis the school loser yet his boyfriend is the school jock and they're cute together</p>
            </blockquote>





	one of them's F and the other one's U

**Author's Note:**

> once again unedited

“Bye baby,” Harry smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Louis lips. “I’ll see you in lunch, yeah?”

 

Louis pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, smiling up at his boy before letting his arms fall to his sides. “Yeah, be good for Mr. Claman sweet pea.”

 

“Never,” Harry winked before turning around and disappearing into his classroom. 

 

“Come on lover boy!” Zayn smirked, grabbing Louis by the primly pressed collar of his button down that poked out from under his jumper, dragging him to AICE algebra. “Just because Styles can afford to be late for class doesn’t mean you can.”

 

“Please if anyone can afford to miss a class, it’s me.” Louis pointed out knowingly.

 

That’s a perk of being a loser, when your absent no one really misses you. More than once, a teacher has marked him as present when he was really making out with Harry in the toilets. 

 

He doesn’t entirely know why Harry chooses him to make out with him of all people to be completely honest; almost the whole school threw themselves at him. Yet, he picked the tiny kid in the khaki pants and matching boat shoes to go along with a white ironed shirt, a jumper on top.

 

But yet Harry still picked him up for school every morning in his Range Rover, took him on dates on weekends, and ironed his pants on Tuesdays. 

 

Back in freshman year, Louis used to get bullied a lot; mainly by the football team. Two lads named Aiden and Ben were the worst, meeting him in the courtyard every morning to pick at his lunch and tug on his clothes. It was simple at first, calling him a classic “four eyed faggot,” moving onto shoving him into lockers and throwing his books. Until once they saw him walking home and figured, “we’re not in a four mile radius of the school, nothing bad can go wrong from a simple ass kicking.”

 

Then some 6’2 jock with unruly curly hair moved down from Cheshire, and joined the football team; becoming co-captain within two months. 

 

Easy to guess what happened next, when you look like that you’re expected to become a popular kid in school. So he followed your stereotypical “gets the all the girls and all the guys” trend that most good looking people do.

 

Then people found out he was bisexual, and then Aiden and Ben made sure he knew fags weren’t allowed on their team. Then Harry let them know homophobes weren’t allowed in his school.

 

So Harry got a hearing, leading to a month’s suspension and the two smaller boys got a hospital visit and a couple of very pretty scars.

 

A few days after he came back to school, Harry went into the bathroom during lunch to find Louis sitting on floor. Harry ate lunch in that same bathroom for a week with him until he convinced Louis to eat in the cafeteria with him and his friends.

 

Well, his friends weren’t quick to accept Louis; he was the school nerd, always uptight and rude, almost waiting to correct you. But Harry made it very clear that either he was welcome or they weren’t, so people got used to him real fast.

 

They became fast friends until winter formal came and Harry asked Louis to go with him as his date and Louis said yes because, um hello he’s had a crush on this boy for months now.

 

It was kind of awkward, having their first kiss while everyone stared at them, but they made it work during a slow dance to “Kiss Me” by Ed Sheeran.

 

So now its sophomore year and people still don’t understand why the captain of the football team is dating the president of the physics club. Or why the chairman of the debate team is dating someone who wins an argument with his fists. Or why the hottest kid of their century is dating the geekiest; but he is, and he’s happy.

 

**

 

Louis walked into the lunch room, huffing as he tried to balance six textbooks in his arms. He searched the room for the head of curls before coming up short and turning to walk over to their table. 

 

A pair of arms came around from behind him, grabbing five of the textbooks from his arms and a set of lips dropped to his temple. “Hey Cheeto, what are all these?” Harry smiled down at him, following him to the booth on the side of the room. He set them down, taking the sixth from Louis’ arms and adding it to the pile. 

 

“Oh, I hadn’t gotten a chance to finish maths or Spanish homework after last night,” He sent a glare to the smirking Harry. “And you didn’t finish language, French, or history.”

 

Harry slide into the booth, laying his sweatshirt down on the space next to him before motioning for Louis to sit. “Oh, thank you! What’s the pottery book for, you don’t have Ms. Hambling?”

 

“Zayn needed me to grab it; he forgot vocabulary or something,”

 

“Who knew you needed vocabulary for pottery?”

 

“Everyone?”

 

“Okay, okay shut up and kiss me before everyone else gets here and complains about it.” Harry smiled down at his little boyfriend before taking off his thick frames, setting them on the table.

 

Louis used to wear his glasses just fine when they made out except one time when he pulled away his lenses were completely fogged up, and Niall laughed for an entire lunch period so now he just kept them off. 

 

He let out a small giggle at the memory as Harry leaned forward, pressing his lips between Louis’. They just pressed soft kisses to each other’s mouths until Louis let his jaw fall open a smidge and Harry nudged his tongue past his lips, past his teeth and against his cheek. Louis let out a soft sigh as he worked his own tongue after the soft underside of Harry’s own. The taller boy ran his tongue over Louis’ entire mouth, mapping it out, committing it to memory like he hadn’t done the same thing just a few hours prior. 

 

He felt Harry lift his huge hands into his caramel hair, tugging at the tail by his nape.

 

Kissing Harry was like eating chocolate, exciting and good at first until it started to make your jaw ache and you just kind of let it sit in your mouth and let it do its thing.

 

He opened his jaw a little wider as Harry circled his tongue up and around Louis’, groaning into his lips.

 

Louis ran his fingers over the inseam of Harry’s jeans along his inner thigh, pressing down on the hickey he knew was under the cloth from two days ago. Harry stopped his mouth to let out a gasp of pleasure, the dull pain shooting sparks of interest to his groin.

 

“C’mon guys, keep it in your pants for five seconds please?” They pulled away, breathing heavily as Zayn, Liam and Niall arrived at the table; dropping their things on the top as they sat in the bench across from them.

 

“No, Sorry! You see, Lou here thinks it’s okay to look perfect at all times of the day so I think that means it’s understandable for me, and everyone else at this school to have a nonstop puddle of drool trailing behind them where ever they go.” Harry told Niall as Louis shook out his hair, tugging it back into the neat fringe he had it before. Harry snatched his glasses off the table, wiped the lenses on his shirt before fitting them on Louis’ tiny nose.

 

“Oh yeah, those khakis really got me hot under the collar.” Niall smirked, fanning himself with his hand as Liam pretended not to notice Louis’ hand still dangerously close to Harry’s crotch.

 

“Heeeey,” Louis frowned, self consciously tugging at his pants.

 

Harry pulled his fingers away and into his own hands, playing with his fingers as he leaned in to kiss Louis’ cheek, “I love them Cheeto.” 

 

“I love you Frito,” Louis smiled back up at Harry, intertwining their fingers.

 

“Okay, okay come on let’s get in line for food boys.” Zayn rolled his eyes at their stupid nicknames, leading the table to growing line in the front of the room.

 

Once in line they were joined by Danielle, Stan, and Perrie –who kissed her welcome to Zayn’s awaiting cheek. 

 

“Hey! Stan-The-Man! What’s the craic?” Niall clasped his hand in Stan’s own, pulling him into a chest bump. 

 

“Still don’t have a fuck what that means mate but cheers!” Stan smiled back, smacking a hand against Harry’s broad shoulders to say hey.

 

“Oh hey, didn’t see you there,” Harry placed a hand on Louis’ hip, who was pressed flush against Harry’s chest, as he turned his head to nod at everyone.

 

“Didn’t see who curly?” Louis turned around wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s waist, stuffing his small hands into Harry’s pockets. “Oh Stanley! My brother!”

 

“I don’t get a hug? Haven’t seen you in like a week mate,” Stan smiled fondly at the two, shaking his head.

 

“I’m hugging Harry right now, maybe later.”

 

“Don’t want to spend all your time with Harry, could break up with you; then you won’t have anyone but yourself,” A voice said behind him, he turned to be faced with Eleanor Calder. 

 

Out of everyone who was most obsessed with Harry in freshman year, she had it worst; always trying to get his attention. In the end, Harry thought she was more annoying than anything else, but when he started dating Louis, she became more of a bully. But since she was a girl, Harry couldn’t exactly take her out back like he did most everyone else.

 

Louis frowned, taking his arms from around Harry’s waist and hugging them around himself self consciously.

 

Suddenly Harry stepped in front of him, reached a hand up and smacked Eleanor’s soda to the floor, watching smugly as it splashed up her white jeans and onto the floor. “Don’t want to eat too much sugar, could get cavities; then you won’t have anything by crowns.” Harry smirked, folding his arms as she gasped over dramatically and stomped off.

 

“You didn’t have to do that Frito…” Louis sniffled, shuffling his feet.

 

“Shit Hazza that was sick!” Zayn laughed along with the rest of the group, Danielle grabbed at Niall’s t-shirt to stop falling over.

 

“Of course I did, got to defend my Cheetsy, yeah?” Harry wrapped a protective arm around Louis’ shoulder, leading him back into the lunch line. 

 

“Um Haz, I don’t like –I don’t spend too much time with you, do I? Cause I could totally fuck off if I like annoy you or whatever.” Louis reached up to intertwine his fingers with Harry’s.

 

“Possibly not enough time in my opinion,” he blushed as Harry sent a wink at him. “But I think we spend a reasonable amount of time together, right Liam?”

 

The group smiled fondly at them as Liam shook his head, “No you guys are good.”

 

“Thanks Li Li, hey since I have everyone’s attention; my place at five tonight?” Harry offered the group as he grabbed a tray for Louis and himself to share.

 

Zayn offered to bring a generous amount of weed as Danielle and Perrie planned out a trip to the store before hand to pick up a few ‘mandatory’ things. I mainly consisted of food that was gone with an hour and movies they would only watch once before adding it to Harry’s collection.

 

“Um, Hazza? I thought I was coming over at four today, like of course I don’t mind everyone else but I just ya know. It’s just, I thought we discussed yesterday that I would come over and we could do that thing we were going to do,” He nudged his elbow into Harry’s stomach to get his point across, sliding two cans of pop onto his and Harry’s shared tray.

 

“Just come over closer to three baby, is that okay?”

 

“Oh, uh yeah maybe you could buy a little extra weed from Zayn for this weekend?”

 

“No problem, pop tart?”

 

“No, crisps.”

 

**

 

Louis arrived around two thirty instead of three, he preferred to do his homework with Harry; knowing his boy wouldn’t do it unless it was enforced. Its kind of the downside to dating a jock, Harry has a football scholarship so he doesn’t take his academics as seriously as Louis wished he would.

 

“Hey baby,” Harry tugged him through the door]’ by his sweater, pulling him into a hasty kiss.

 

“Woah, easy tiger,” Louis kissed him back before pushing his clingy hands away.

 

“Sorry,” Harry kissed down his neck, running his hands down Louis’ sides. “Missed you.”

 

Louis pushed him off enough to take his bag off his shoulder, heavy with textbooks. “Saw you like half an hour ago?” 

 

“So?”

 

“We’re doing homework first, I hope you know that.”

 

“Can’t we do that thing in that one movie? Where they ordered dessert first because she said ‘I could die at any moment, I’d rather have what I really want to first just in case.”

 

“They were talking about food!”

 

“Yeah, well I’m talking about you.”

 

“Well, I’m talking about physics so, shove off,” Louis pressed a final hand to his mouth as Harry ducked down again.

 

“Just one? Please boo?” Harry shoved his bottom lip out, making an awful pouting face that Louis just had to give into. He snorted before rising up to his tip toes to meet Harry’s bright red lips, kissing him with a smile on his face. “Mm, thank you.” Harry mumbled against his mouth, pulling away with a dopey grin that Louis could only roll his eyes at.

 

“Now come do maths baby,” Louis sat down on Harry’s double, lifting his bag up and dumping it over. He tossed Harry’s algebra book to the end of the bed along with a notebook and pencil. Harry groaned and flung himself on the bed, letting his head smack against Louis’ curled up knee.

 

**

 

Niall, Liam and Zayn clambered into Harry’s room sometime around four forty five, needless to say Harry and Louis weren’t quite expecting company as Louis was sprawled out under Harry’s comforter with a Harry-sized lump moving in between his legs. Louis let his eyes droop open at the sound the door being swung open and rowdy laughter filling the room. 

 

“Oh Jesus aged Christ!” Niall shrieked before running out of the door and further into the house, Liam and Zayn quickly following. Not before Liam could mumbled a “Sorry, should’ve knocked,” and quietly closed the door.

 

Under the blanket he could feel Harry’s lips leave his cock and giggle quietly squeaking out an “oops,” before poking his head out from under the comforter.

 

Louis smiled down at his boy, “Hi.” Harry’s cheeks were tinted the loveliest shade of pink in contrast to his ruby red lips, swelling larger the more he looked at them. “Well go on,” He nodded before bucking his hips against Harry’s chest; he blushed further as he let himself sink back under the sheets.

 

He felted one of Harry’s huge paws grip the base of his cock before the wet heat of his mouth was back on him, sucking him down until he could feel his head nudging at the back of Harry’s throat.

 

He let out a low moan as Harry pulled off to lick at the vein on the underside, sucking open mouthed kisses back up his length until he finally reached the tip. He wrapped his lips around him once more before placing his hands on Louis’ hips and bobbing up and down until Louis could feel his stomach muscles tighten in spasms.

 

“Gonna cum Haz,” He screamed out his warning.

 

He felt Harry hum around his dick, vibrations shooting right to his balls; he let out a shriek of Harry’s name and pressed a hand into Harry’s hair before leaking slick down his boyfriend’s throat.

 

Harry sucked him through it, swirling his tongue around the tip as Louis calmed down. “Good, baby. I’m good,”

 

Harry poked his head back out from under the comforter looking entirely pleased with himself, almost like a kid in a candy shop. 

 

“How was it? With or without the blanket?” Harry asked, resting his chin on Louis’ chest.

 

“Mm, good. Can’t decide, I like that I can’t see you because when you do something I don’t expect it but I also like seeing your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock.” Louis hardly ever dirty talked, so he shouldn’t have been so surprised when Harry turned a bright red and stuttered out a, “T-thanks Lou-u.”

 

He smirked down at the larger boy and it was kind of funny, how he was so broad and this huge lanky giant, but he was so easily broken down by the tiny boy who could probably fit in his pocket easily.

 

“Love you sweet pea,” He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair sweetly, pressing a kiss to his nose.

 

“Love you too Loubear,” He smiled up at the smaller boy before laying his head down on his chest lazily. “Don’t feel like getting up, ugh.”

 

Louis barked out a laugh, scratching Harry’s nap lovingly, “I don’t either, but hey I’ll wear your pink sweater if you dress me?”

 

Harry’s head snapped up, huge grin already on display, “Really?” He nearly shouted, excitedly running to the closet to fish out two pairs of boxers; chucking them to the bed as he took the sweater off the hanger.

 

The sweater was more of a blanket on Louis, covering him completely down to mid-thigh; hung off one shoulder to slouch on his biceps. Not to mention the cute sweater paws he got along with it. The first time he wore it, Harry stared at him with heart eyes for an hour. Then Niall told him to get a grip and then he resorted to climbing in the sweater along with him and cooing against his collarbone about what a kitten he was.

 

Harry pulled his own boxers and sweat pants up before bouncing back on the bed, ripping the blanket off of Louis. Harry giggled at Louis’ naked lower half, earning a swat to the back of the head before he could pick Louis’ set of drawers.

 

He pulled them over each foot, dragging them up to secure them at his hips and tuck in his penis before excitedly moving on the sweater.

 

“Sit up, sit up. Hands up, please?” He pushed the huge sweater over his head and pulled his arms through before bouncing off the bed to pull an old rolling stones shirt on his chest. “C’mon c’mon, come show everyone how cute you are,” Harry screamed as he raced down the hall to his rec room where the three boys were sprawled out waiting.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming, and you forgot the glasses.” He swiped them off the bed side table, holding them in one hand as he fumbled clumsily down the hall into the room.

 

“Oops, sorry!” Harry accepted the frames from him, quickly huffing on them and cleaning them off before setting them rightfully on Louis’ nose.

 

“You’re so whipped it’s not even funny anymore, just sad really,” Niall told him shaking his head as if he couldn't really believe what he was seeing.

 

“Probably in the literal sense too,” Zayn piped up from his loveseat, smirking as Niall high fived him.

 

“Ha-ha, you’re so funny. You’re so funny that all these girls around you can’t get enough, you have so many girls after you two, oh my god you even have the boys fooled! Tell me Niall, Zayn, what’s it like to get so much pussy?” Louis gaped at them with fake awe all over his face, and then replaced with real awe as Harry fell onto his floor clutching his stomach as he laughed.

 

**

 

Later when the whole gang had arrived, and a few bowls and joints had been passed around; they all sat in a circle playing truth or dare.

 

“Louis, truth or dare?” Danielle raised an eyebrow as she popped a few gummy bears into her mouth.

 

“Truth,” He sighed, he was normally a dare guy but he felt so up on cloud-9 pressed against Harry’s chest he couldn’t be bothered to move. 

 

“Is it true that you wear lace panties under your khaki’s to school?” She blushed a bit as the entire room made seductive noises and low whistles. 

 

“Hmm, some days; if Hazza asks me too. I’m not entirely at fault though, Harry does it too; huh sweet pea?” Louis knew it wasn’t something he’d normally admit if he wasn’t so smoked out and his lungs weren’t licking with sweet flames. He felt filled to the brim with the pain so sweet and good in his chest, he was so at peace; warm everywhere but his mouth with was dry and bland from dehydration. Harry hummed from behind him, running a hand through his hair. He doubted Harry even remembered what they had just admitted by now; his eyes were trained on the carpet in front of him as if it could tell him the future.

 

The whole room burst out laughter but Louis wasn’t embarrassed as he had to spend a few seconds trying to remember why they were laughing until he joined in too because, yeah those panties were itchy as hell.

 

“Truth or dare, Zayn?” He asked when they finally settled down, accepting the Coke that Perrie offered him.

 

“Dare?”

 

“Make out with Niall for thirty seconds,” He said without much thought, it wasn’t an unnatural statement. Everyone in the group had made out with each other at one point or another except Louis. He refused to kiss anyone but Harry or Niall, and Niall was only an exception because he could do this thing with his tongue that Louis loved and it was hot as hell. And he was the only one Harry didn’t get jealous of; simply because Niall taught Harry how to do the tongue thing and Louis told him he did it better even though he didn’t.

 

“Not a problem by me, Niall’s a cutie pie, aren’t you Nialler?” Zayn cooed before leaning over and sliding his lips between the blondes. It was sweet until it wasn’t and there were tongues everywhere and Niall’s high moans joined with Zayn’s hums.

 

“Oh my god, it’s been thirty seconds just stop you’re grossing me out now,” Louis threw a bag of chips at them before frowning because now what was he supposed to eat. Harry chuckled behind him, noticing Louis’ frown before presenting him with a carton of Oreo’s. The snacks were always best when the girls went to get them, they got the most fattening. Always a perfect combo of sweet and sour, and they were always willing pay for brand names.

 

“Okay, okay. Harry? Truth or dare?” Niall asked; his lips pink and shiny with spit.

 

Harry let out a sigh, hiking up a knee around Louis’ waist before murmuring a ‘truth.’ 

 

“Is it true that you made out with Eleanor Calder in freshman year?” Niall always asked the juiciest questions, the ones that made everyone giggle and squeal. This one just made every cast their eyes downward, the room heavy with silence as Louis frowned in his lap.

 

But then Harry made a retching noise and shouting, “Was that a joke or?” and then everyone was laughing again. Louis wrapped a hand around his upper thigh, squeezing his thanks. He received a kiss to the back of his head; he let his head fall further back until he met the taller boy’s eyes; smiling dopily.

 

Harry smiled back before leaning his head down and meeting him in a brief kiss, it was a bit odd from being upside down and he ended up kissing more of Louis’ chin than anything. Louis’ teeth then tugged at his upper lip, his tongue curling up as he threaded a hand through the back of Harry’s curls. 

 

“C’mon Haz, your turn,” Louis mumbled, pressing a final kiss to his pink lips and pushing at his chest to get him off. He took the moment to shove an Oreo in his mouth, looking up at Harry just to find him smiling fondly at the boy in his lap. “Whaaa?” He asked as crumbs fell out of his stuffed mouth.

 

“I don’t get how that has a boyfriend and I’m pathetically single.” Niall moaned, pointing an accusatory finger at Louis.

 

Perrie scoffed, “Because his boyfriend is just as disgusting.” She huffed a breath and tipped back her head, pouring half a bag of sour gummy worms into her mouth. 

 

“But Louis’ not even wearing fucking pants?” Niall shrieked, sitting up on his knees in outrage.

 

“Who the hell do you think took them off!” Stan yelled back, he had been surprisingly quiet over the course of the night but then again; he isolated himself with two bags of salt and vinegar chips.

 

“Okay, okay. Perrie, truth or dare?” Harry finally groaned from where he was wiping cream onto Louis’ nose, only to lean down and lick it off.

 

Louis tuned out the rest of the game, slowly dozing off in Harry’s lap. When he back to school it wouldn’t matter what Eleanor or anyone else thought of him or Harry. Didn’t matter that he had all A’s and Harry had all C’s, didn’t matter that Harry was the footie captain and Louis was head of chess. What mattered was LouisandHarry and that’s alright for now.

 

Everything changes after uni anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hurreh
> 
> COMMENT ANY PROMPT REQUESTS


End file.
